


【白勋】爱的问候07

by Supersweetpotato94



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:25:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersweetpotato94/pseuds/Supersweetpotato94





	【白勋】爱的问候07

在边伯贤停止对吴世勋腺体的撕咬的一霎，房门骤然合上。边伯贤居高临下的看着吴世勋，一只手紧紧的掐住吴世勋的脸。在黑暗的室内，只有窗外带来一点点光亮，他们两个人都好似笼罩在蓝色的雾中，带着一点冷酷和悲情色彩。吴世勋晶亮的眼睛中流出一滴泪水，划过脸庞，流进了边伯贤的手心。  
那滴眼泪好像有重量，让边伯贤惊醒一般松开了手。但是下一秒他却发现了这房间里的不正常，这世界上的其他人都闻不到，只有他知道的味道在这个空间里以不正常的浓度散播开。而吴世勋的也在这样的状况中看起来陷入了惊恐。他惶然的瞪大了眼睛，用手徒劳的盖住他的腺体，边伯贤蹲在吴世勋面前紧紧的盯着他的眼睛：“你发情了。”  
吴世勋摇头，“我……我不知道。”他又向后退了一些，忽然间未知的生理反应让他呼吸都变得急促，只有靠的离面前的alpha远一些才能维持他现在已经少得可怜的理智。“…我这就走，别人闻不到的。我可以……自己回去。”  
对面的alpha像是听到了什么可笑的话一样，开始肆意的释放自己的信息素。边伯贤的信息素等级本来就很高，更何况在他现在这种情况，吴世勋的理智开始瓦解，想触摸对方，即使只能摸到一个指节也好，他想逃离那雪松的味道，但事实上他已经完全陷入其中，边伯贤的声音传过来：“比起回家……你不如相信我？”  
信息素的干扰太严重了，无论边伯贤说什么，听起来都想甜蜜的情话一样，但是他还是分明的看清了边伯贤嘴角的那一抹冷笑。

边伯贤的手指像是有魔法一样，划过他的衣服，滑进他的身体，触摸的地方的都像是着了火，他的身体因为边伯贤的靠近而陷入兴奋而情热，但是他宁愿边伯贤是个面目不清的随便的其他人呢，这样他就不必在看见那手指上，黑暗中依然闪亮的戒指而痛苦。好像喝醉了酒，一边被兴奋的拉扯着一边被痛苦牵制着。边伯贤捏着他的乳头，舔咬他的喉结，把手伸进他的内裤，捉弄一样的捏了一下他的前端，又不怀好意的探向后面，他已经彻底湿润的穴口，轻得好像一片羽毛。漫不经心的动作却让他过于轻易兴奋和痛苦，边伯贤还可以状似无辜的好像什么都没有做，但是他已经快要疯了，用力的呼吸，呼——吸——  
都是那雪松的味道。

边伯贤没有一丝一毫的急切，一步一步的按照自己的心意玩弄着他，吴世勋的内裤都被脱到了脚踝，边伯贤却连领结都不乱。他侧身靠在吴世勋快要不能自持的身体旁边，撑着头好像很好奇一样的看着吴世勋的下体，濡湿柔软的穴口包裹着他的手指，恋恋不舍的蠕动。边伯贤观赏着吴世勋的失控和颤抖，要把他逼到崩溃的那一刻。  
吴世勋终于哭叫出声，“伯贤哥！求求你！”  
边伯贤亲吻着他的肚脐，又换成色情的啃咬，他对着吴世勋的肚脐呼出一口气，“求我什么？”  
“求求你……进来吧！哥哥。”

那天他们究竟做了多久已经不记得，吴世勋觉得自己好像一条被翻来覆去煎的鱼，边伯贤从背后撞击他，把他摆成小狗一样的姿势，边伯贤从正面弄他，他的双腿无力斜斜夹住边伯贤的肩膀，从床上到地板再到玻璃窗前，他的乳头贴在冰冷的玻璃上，背后是边伯贤和他身体里边伯贤的东西，不能向前一步了，再向前一部就是粉身碎骨。他在眼花缭乱高潮中胡言乱语，在冲天的快感中流眼泪，他情愿什么都不知道、什么都看不见……吴世勋拦住边伯贤，闭上眼睛同他接吻。

第二天醒来以后，除了过于疲惫的肌肉酸痛感以外，吴世勋已经感受不到发情期的灼热感，应该是边伯贤给他打过了抑制剂。而边伯贤的身影早就消失的一干二净，连他们甩在地上的衣服领带，边伯贤一只扔到玄关一只掉进床底的皮鞋都消失不见，整洁的仿佛没有人出现过。唯有床头柜上放着两张卡片，一张纹路看起来就很不一般写着边伯贤名字的信用卡，另一张是边伯贤助理的名片，冗长而花哨的一排头衔后面可笑的跟着助理二字。吴世勋把它们都放回去，却在枕头边发现了一根头发。  
阳光下带着一点金色，比他的头发软，细细的。看起来可怜兮兮的。  
虽然再也不会生贫血这样的病了，但是边伯贤留下的这根头发，倒是很老实的留下了一点关于贫穷的记忆。童话书里施法的巫婆要让王子爱上她，只需要用一根王子的头发，吴世勋看着这根金色的头发想，或许我已经不需要他爱上我，只是能不能让吴世勋再追着他的感情抓住他的记忆，让他再一次回到过去，或者，只是问一句，为什么呢？


End file.
